malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fourteen Undead Jaghut
The Fourteen Undead Jaghut were a group of Jaghut who first appeared in the Wastelands of Lether around the time of the Bonehunters' arrival in the Letherii Empire.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13, US HC p.412-413 In Dust of Dreams The Fourteen Undead, doing a favour for Iskar Jarak of the 'Guardians of Death's Gate'Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13, US HC p.408/413Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.535 appeared in the Lether Wastelands to Destriant KalythDust of Dreams, Prologue, US HC p.25/28 and her accompanying K'Chain Che'Malle who were under threat from fifty to a hundred K'Chain Nah'ruk.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13, US HC p.412-415Dust of Dreams, Chapter 16, US HC p.493 The Undead Jaghut wore blackened armour, chainmail, and unusual helms. Their ragged and stained cloaks had once been dark yellow in colour and were trimmed in silver fur. Seven of the Undead Jaghut carried swords - long, narrow and forged of blued steel. Two others of the Undead Fourteen had heavy, single-edged axes as well as round shields covered in hides. Three of the Jaghut carried broad-headed spears sheathed in iron, while the final two prepared slings. The frost of Omtose Phellack covered the Fourteen Undead and the area surrounding them. A spear-wielder, a slinger and a swordswoman of the Fourteen Undead spoke to Kalyth and to the K'Chain Che'Malle Sag'Churok, and gave to them an account of themselves and explained that they were long alienated from their previous commander, Hood. These Jaghut also added that they were the last soldiers of the "only army the Jaghut ever possessed". All of the Undead Fourteen periodically broke out into rattling, clattering laughter and those who ever had the occasion to hear it never forgot the sound - it being knowing, wry, and "cruelly breathtaking" in nature.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13, US HC p.412-415 All fourteen of the Undead Jaghut appeared in a circle around Toc the Younger, who had been hunting in the Wastelands. He asked what they wanted from him and received the reply "nothing from you". The Jaghut told Toc that they had finished performing a favour for Iskar Jarak involving K'Chain Nah'ruk and that they were now wandering the Lether Wastelands in search of "something to kill". When Toc mentioned the presence of T'lan Imass in the area, one of the Undead Fourteen stated that they had never fought the T'lan, having been long dead when the Imass underwent the Ritual of Tellann that gave them "eternal un-life". After exchanging a few more remarks, Toc left.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.534-536 The Jaghut then conversed, and laughed amongst themselves. It was decided that they would travel east across the Wastelands. Although all fourteen were present, the Jaghut actually mentioned were Varandas; Haut, who addressed Varandas as 'Captain' - as did the others; Suvalas; Burrugast, identified as a lieutenant; and Gedoran, another lieutenant.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.534/536-537 As the Bonehunters were making their way eastward across the Lether Wastelands, it was revealed that both Quick Ben and Bottle had been aware that fourteen Jaghut, each "a walking armoury", were travelling behind them in the same direction as the army. Bottle, however, felt that the Jaghut were probably not specifically 'tracking' the Bonehunters.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 22, US HC p.723-724 The Undead Jaghut had found the Ice Throne with Hood, encased in ice, seated upon it. Hood slowly came to life as the ice melted and he became aware of the Fourteen Undead arrayed around him. Hood arose from the throne, knelt and told the Undead Jaghut that he sought "penance" for his betrayal of them in the ancient past. The Fourteen warriors decided to forgive Hood, and so he rejoined the Fourteen as, again, their commander. Much merriment among the Jaghut ensued. On this occasion, the members of the Fourteen Undead specifically mentioned were Gathras; Sanad; Varandas; and Haut.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 24, US HC p.815-816 In The Crippled God The Fourteen Undead Jaghut warriors were discovered by Stormy, who - separated from the Bonehunters - was searching the Lether Wastelands for some sign of the Malazan army. As they turned towards him, Stormy noticed that the warriors were "tall, gaunt, and armoured in black chain, black scales and black leather". He also recognized that there were both male and female Jaghut, and, like the T'lan Imass, they were undead. On being asked by Stormy what they were doing out in the Wastelands, he received the reply that they were awaiting the return of their commander - whom they had sent on a "quest". Irritated by the Undead Jaghuts' raucous laughter and jocular cross talk with each other, Stormy bypassed them and went on his way. Of the Fourteen Undead, the Jaghut mentioned, on this occasion, were Bolirium; Varandas; Gedoran; and Daryft.The Crippled God, Chapter 6, US HC p.168-170 The Fourteen Undead were present at the Battle of the Spire which took place in Kolanse on the far eastern coast of Lether. The Undead Jaghut fought there alongside Onos T'oolan and the T'lan Imass as allies.The Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.761-762 Both undead races were reborn and rejuvenated by blood of the war deity, Fener, who had physically manifested in the sky above the Spire.The Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.759-760/761-762 As the fighting progressed, the now living Jaghut were separated from each otherThe Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.766 and, because they were now mortal, only eleven of the Fourteen survived the battle.The Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.780 The Jaghut who engaged in these hostilities, who were actually mentioned by name, were Suvalas; Haut; Aimanan; and Gedoran.The Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.761-762 After the fighting was all over, the eleven living, of the formerly fourteen undead, Jaghut warriors, along with Hood, stood before the barrow containing the bodies of the fallen Imass in Kolanse. The Jaghut were silent, as was fitting, but it was a "silence riotous with irony". The names of the three Jaghut who died were not mentioned, but Varandas, Sanad and Gathras engaged in repartee amongst themselves, so they were certainly among the eleven warriors - plus Hood - who survived. In the end, the Hengese lapdog, Roach, joined Hood and made it clear that Hood belonged to him by 'anointing' Hood's leg. The remaining eleven Jaghut roared with raucous laughter, that "went on, and on", to Hood's great discomfiture.The Crippled God, Epilogue 1, US HC p.899-900 Known members of the 'Jaghut Fourteen' * Hood - Commander that Hood was not included in the number fourteen. * Aimanan * Bolirium * Burrugast - a Lieutenant of the Undead Fourteen * Daryft * Gathras * Gedoran - a Lieutenant of the Undead Fourteen * Haut * Sanad * Suvalas * Varandas - Captain of the Undead Fourteen * unnamed Jaghuts In Forge of Darkness The ancient Jaghut homeland was the Jaghut Odhan of the Jaghut Realm, an area to the far west of Kurald Galain,Map, "Kurald Galain", Forge of Darkness, US HC p.xii the home of the Tiste and of the city of Kharkanas.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, US HC p.51-52 The Jaghut had once inhabited a grand city, Omtose Phellack, located in the center of the Jaghut Odhan, which had out-shone anything like it in the rest of the existing realms. The Jaghut, however, eventually came to the conclusion that their city and their civilization were a bad mistake. The Jaghut had been led to this "brutal truth" by the Lord of Hate who had made clear what he felt to be the inevitable societal dead end that the Jaghut faced. This resulted in the Jaghut, except for the Lord of Hate, abandoning the city of Omtose Phellack and to the majority of the Jaghut dispersing far and wide.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, US HC p.55 Some of the Jaghut still remained in the Jaghut Odhan, however, residing in their ancestral keeps and holds.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 7, US HC p.182 Surrounding the "Empty City"Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, US HC p.52, Omtose Phellack, the Jaghut keeps indicated as still being occupied were those which belonged to: Aimanan; Daryft; Gathas; Gedoran; Haut; Hood; Sanad; Suvalas; and Varandas.Map, "Thel Akai, Jaghut, Tiste Realms", Forge of Darkness, US HC p.xiii It was said, by Haut, that the Jaghut had never fielded an actual army because they thought armies were "anathema" and they had no "taste for war". When threatened by would-be enemies, the Jaghut temporarily banded together in the number deemed necessary, then dealt with the situation as deemed appropriate. The Jaghut then disbanded when the threat had been removed.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, US HC p.58 Besides the Lord of Hate, the Jaghut who made actual appearances in Forge of Darkness were Haut,Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, US HC p.51-61Forge of Darkness, Chapter 8, US HC p.201-208/228-231Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, US HC p.493-499/504-507/512-516/524Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, US HC p.661 Varandas,Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, US HC p.59-60Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, US HC p.496-499/502-507/512-513/515 and Hood.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 8, US HC p.228Forge of Darkness, Chapter 11, US HC p.321-322Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, US HC p.498/511/519-523Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, US HC p.661-662 While travelling, Haut, the brother of Hood, discovered on the Spar of Andii the brutally murdered body of Karish, Hood's wife.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 8, US HC p.203-205/227-231 Haut, deciding that he needed to speak with his "kin", travelled back to the Jaghut Odhan, where he unexpectedly encountered Varandas - in whose keep Haut spent the night.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, US HC p.496-499 The next day, Haut continued his journey and found and conferred with the Lord of Hate about the extremely grief-stricken Hood. As it turned out, Hood was not interested in avenging himself on the killers of his wife, but instead declared his intention to wage war on death itself. Hood sent out a call for like-minded "companions" to join with him in this unheard-of undertaking.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 16, US HC p.512-524 Remarkably, tens of thousands, in groups or as individuals, of a wide variety of peoples and races gathered on the Jaghut Odhan, eager to join Hood's army.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, US HC p.661-662 In Fall of Light Subsequent to the events chronicled in Forge of Darkness, Haut, Varandas and Burrugast paid a visit to Gothos, the Lord of Hate, in his keep located in the ruins of the city of Omtose Phellack. The purpose of the meeting was to argue the pros and cons regarding the Jaghut joining the army of Hood - whose aim was to wage war on death. At the end of an extended discussion, the three Jaghut were not only sure that they had successfully met every argument Gothos might have had against Hood's goals, but were also sure that they were the obvious officers, "chosen and select", to serve in the army under the command of Hood.Fall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.146-150 Returning in triumph to the Jaghut Odhan encampment of Hood's army, the three shared with Hood these developments, assuring him that they, themselves, plus Gathras, Sanad, Suvalas, and Bolirium - amongst other Jaghut - would march with Hood when the "time" arrived. Hood left upon an errand, leaving the three to mind his burning but heatless campfire. Varandas then said something that triggered all three Jaghut into laughter, which was loud and long - the sound reverberated throughout the entire camp.Fall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.157-161 Hood's army at this time numbered one thousand or so, individuals.Fall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.144 Members of Hood's army began to notice that although everything seemed normal outside the encampment, inside the camp temperatures were steadily falling as though something was "stealing the heat".Fall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.400 Hood ritually invoked a Long Night over the encampment in the Jaghut Odhan, thus stopping time there and enabling the passage of his army through a gate into the realm of the dead - where the army would, at last, be able to wage war on their avowed enemy, Death.Fall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.394-395Fall of Light, Chapter 22, US HC p.698Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.702-704 Surrounding Hood when the Long Night began was the core of his army - the Jaghut who made up Hood's Fourteen. Of the fourteen Jaghut present, those who were mentioned by name were: Haut, known by his usual sobriquet, Captain; Burrugast; Gathras; Sanad; and Varandas. Although not mentioned by name, Aimanan, Bolirium, Daryft, Gedoran, and Suvalas - as well as the four never-named Jaghut - must also have been present in the group around Hood as well. Hood's army, at some point in the Long Night left - according to Korya Delath, they had stepped outside time and were as good as dead.Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.715-718 Final composition of 'Hood's Army' * Jaghut - Hood's FourteenFall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.715 * AzathanaiFall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.402-403 * Dog-Runners - the majority of the armyFall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.144-145/161 * Forulkan * Ilnap islanders - blue-skinned island dwellers * Jheck * JhelarkanFall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.161 * Thel Akai * Tiste - mainly Deniers Quotes Notes and references Category:Jaghut Category:Soldiers Category:Females Category:Males